


L'amour Malade

by nihilBliss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Assault, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Injury, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Earth C (Homestuck), Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Facials, Hangover, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Interspecies Sex, Marijuana, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Morning Sex, Multiple Partners, Mutual Dub-Con, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Peer Pressure, Pheromones, Phone Calls & Telephones, Physical Abuse, Polyamory Negotiations, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shame, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spitroasting, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, messy sex, poor kink negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: An ill-timed chance encounter leads to Meenah being a bad influence on Vriska and both of them being a worse influence on Rose.OR:Just because a love brings out the worst in you does not make that love untrue. Love can be as destructive a poison as any other – and twice as insidious for its welcoming taste.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde - Relationship, Rose Lalonde/Meenah Peixes/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse





	1. L'appel du vide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misgivings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misgivings/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> "I want something where Rose gets caught up with two really bad influences. How strictly abusive this is could vary, but Rose is stuck with the feeling she can't walk away-maybe even just because she sees good in them. But Vriska and Meenah are sadistic girlfronds and aren't easy on her. If this is trolls and/or canon-compliant, then it's pretty obvious why they're bad. If humanstuck AU, then it's up to you what kind of terrible life they live. I just want to see Rose caught up in a dangerous fucked up romance, and either make the best of it or resign to it completely.
> 
> Please no: scat, piss, vore, vomit, macro/hyper"

Cheap vodka, even secondhand, tasted like death. The flavor lingered in Meenah's mouth even now, half a block down the road from the bar. But Vriska had endured worse for greater pleasure. In Meenah kiss, there was not a scrap of doubt. She was brash and shameless, just like with anything else she did. Even now, years out from the game and the hell that was Alternia, that attitude lit a fire in her.

It helped that Vriska had kept up with Meenah, or as nearly as she could manage with party fish. Cheap beer went down slower than shots, and that suited Vriska just fine. It also helped that the cool seadweller tongue wrestling with her own made a good distraction from whatever the hell stank in the dumpster they were hiding behind. At least the brick wall Vriska had pinned Meenah against seemed relatively clean, there in the alley they'd ducked into on some unspoken mutual dare.

Meenah undid Vriska's white leather belt and stuffed her hand down the front of her skinny jeans, enjoying Vriska's animosity for underwear. Vriska's breath caught with a squeak she tried and failed to suppress. She leaned into this reckless kiss, hands clutching Meenah's ass and pulling her closer. Meenah twisted, trapping Vriska's back against the wall - nowhere to escape from the pleasure. The roughness of the brick scratched Vriska through her shirt as she squirmed. Stealing freedom, even in little ways like this, was more intoxicating than human soporifics. Her fingers slid up the back of Meenah's top, and she dragged her nails down her lover's back. She felt the rush, the approach, the point of no return...

and she slapped Meenah's arm, frantic. Meenah stilled her hand, fingers slick.

"You're close," Meenah said, breathy and snide.

"F8ck off," Vriska panted.

Meenah's chest shook with silent laughter.

"I shoaldn't make you finish without spare pants," she allowed. "Alright, you're off the hook. For now."

Vriska simmered as Meenah extracted her cerulean-stained fingers from Vriska's pants. She pressed her knees together. Then, she had an idea - a good one, maybe. She took Meenah's hand and licked away her traces from one finger, then from the other. Then, she wrapped her lips around both, sliding them in and knowing well her own taste. Meenah's face went bright pink, and her gills fluttered as dangerous teeth and a dexterous tongue worked their magic.

"Oh, you are gonna PAY for that, gill," said Meenah.

Vriska released her lover's fingers and shot a wicked grin. But her ears pricked up.

"Someone's coming," she said.

"Yeah, no shit, I was kelpin' you with that."

"No, fuckass, down the street. I know that voice..." Vriska pressed a finger to Meenah's lips and peered around the dumpster, out toward the street. The sun hung low in the April sky, but the streetlights had yet to add their soft, golden glow. Someone was talking - on a phone? Probably. She knew who that was, which human that voice belonged to. The long-winded, prissy one who reminded her of Kanaya.

"Rose Lalonde," Vriska interjected, emerging onto the street as cocksure as she had ever been. "Well, what are the odds?" She grinned, expecting the human to stumble into the road or drop her phone. But Rose took Vriska's appearance in stride, impassive as usual.

"One moment, Karl, I've stumbled across an old..." she paused, searching for the right word. "Acquaintance. This should be brief, and I would abhor squandering your time."

Vriska crossed her arms, expression sour.

"After all we've 8een through, I'm just an acquaintance, Lalonde? I see fame and marriage haven't changed you," she said.

"That's a wholly characteristic amount of undeserved swagger for a troll who just burst from an alley with her belt undone," Rose said. "Was harassing me so imperative that you felt it necessary to interrupt relieving yourself?"

Shit. Vriska went blue in the cheeks and snarled.

"I'll show you har8ssing," she managed.

And it was at this point that something out of her control - something out of everyone's control - happened. First, Rose caught a whiff of the state in which Meenah had left Vriska's loins. Sparks fired through her brain, ordering certain glands to dump certain chemicals into her system, the result being a sudden rush of arousal. Though composed, she clenched her thighs together, tighter by degrees. Vriska didn't recognize the smell of Rose's growing lust, but her body knew what was going on, and it responded in kind, her embarrassment only fanning the flames.

")(ey babe, we still going out, or wha..."

Meenah emerged from the alley and found her senses smacked with lust. Not just Vriska's, but Rose's arousal, too, drew her in.

If asked, only Rose would have given the situationally appropriate definition of a positive feedback loop in that moment. But all three of them felt its effects. Meenah licked her lips and grinned at Rose the way a shark grins at an unsuspecting fish. With two trolls' pheromones already clouding her mind, it only turned Rose on more.

"Whale shell, looks like we're interrupting somefin," Meenah said, swaying her hips as she imposed herself on Rose. She snatched the phone from Rose's hand and ended the call.

Meenah offered the phone back, but Rose stared past her outstretched hand in disbelief.

"That was my publisher," she said, swallowing the saliva that filled her mouth.

")(e'll call back," said Meenah, baring teeth like needles. "You're a cod, right?"

Rose shivered, but she snatched her phone back, stuffing it into her purse.

"Besides," Meenah continued, "You were rude as shell to your old friend there. I think you're gonna buy us a round of drinks as an apology. Isn't that right, Vriska?"

Vriska snapped out of her fog of lust and stared at Meenah for a moment. But Meenah clearly expected backup. And as much as Vriska hated how deftly Rose could trounce her, she couldn't deny that the blonde was attractive. There was more to her than the pretense and sharp-tongued wit Kanaya had fallen for. Vriska's tongue flicked across her lip.

"Well after she was soooooooo mean to me, I would hope so," said Vriska. "8esides, may8e she wants to find out why I had my 8elt undone."

Rose's face flushed. Vriska's audacity rubbed her just so, not where she wanted to be rubbed but just near enough to irk and inflame her all the more. She chewed at the inside of her lip.

"Well whaddaya say?" Meenah said, crowding Rose a little more. She inhaled Rose's need -- the smell zipped through her skull and went straight to her crotch. Rose smiled in that knowing way, projecting sureness she most certainly did not have.

"How else could I respond to such a compelling invitation?"


	2. La petite mort d'âme

_ And in the depths of her sleep, Rose did not dream, but perceived more than darkness. She Saw universes - her own, that of the Trolls, and the one in which they all now resided - and the ties between them. Borders defining what is "canon" and what is not, usually the focus of her visions, faded into darkness. Lines of causality blurred, and more abstract links shimmered to the surface, strands of spider web in morning dew. _

_ Her universe was the dream of a dozen thirteen-year-olds. And what is a teenager's dream of dominion without clumsy gestures towards pleasures of the flesh? An entire species prone to be consumed by need at the first whiff of troll arousal — what a concept.  _

_ The dreamscape turned, showing new connections and new parallels. A single pearlescent strand shined among the rest, a loop of promised rewards interacting in ways neither planned nor foreseen, spiraling around and inward. She followed it as its coils tightened, a conical helix promising some center point. Gaps broad enough to fit stars shrank. The nacreous strand choked out the abstract darkness. It wrapped around her, tight, tighter. She writhed in its constricting clutch. _

_ No, she thought. No, I have to see where this goes. I have to know. I have to know! _

* * *

Rose thrashed against the spiral bond that held her limbs tight to her, twisting her torso with a violent jerk. She fell to the floor and clasped at that which held her there. It was... soft.

"A bedsheet?" she mumbled, and her head screamed. Godhood, it seemed, did not come with an immunity to hangovers.

Oh god. She fell off the wagon.

Nauseated, she unwound herself from the twisted-up sheet as gingerly as she could, feeling ground down. A calico curtain in unbleached off-white muted the light streaming into the room, a small mercy in her state. But as miserable as she was, she looked around and tried to get her bearings. The walls were a peachy color, coated thoroughly with spray painted tags, slogans and sigils — things like "Fuck A Fish Today!" and "Nook: It's What's For 8reakfast." Rose wrinkled her nose.

Then, the fear bubbled up through her suffering. Where was she, anyway. What was this place? She'd never been here before. And moreover, how did she get here? Adrenaline brought her to unwilling attention.

She patted her hands down her body. No sign of her blouse or pants. Bra, check, rumpled but maybe from a rough night's sleep. Panties, in place and intact. Notably dry and not, in fact, dripping blue or pink. Right, she'd been out with Vriska and Meenah last night. She'd been horny, but... no, she hadn't showered or been bathed, so she probably didn't fuck them in her drunken stupor. The taste in her mouth was stale but nothing like troll pudenda.

Ugh, more important things than those awful bitches. Practicalities first, Lalonde, she thought through the hangover fog. Phone, location, clothes, escape. Medical attention? Maybe hunt down some aspirin? Fuck, wandering again. Every scrap of her ached in a leaden way that made focusing a monumental task. Maybe she could sleep this off a little more, come back fresher...

"No!" she half-barked.

No, she had to stay alert. She woke up hungover in a strange room — there was no guarantee she was safe or intact or anything the sort. First, most crucially, she had to find her phone. Rose scanned the small room, ignoring the pain in her head and the fascinating rudeness on the walls. By the bed, there stood a small rack of plastic drawers, and on top of it... not a phone, but a sheet of paper. She snatched it up and found a handwritten note.

  


rose

fishka put you to sleep after you got stupid last night your shits in the wash and your phones chargin in the kitchen make a pot of coffee and toast for all three of us its the least you can do to make up for how you acted

– meenah

okay now vriskas gone so i can add that youre super fun and way less of a stuffy bitch when youre shitfaced rock on gill

  


Oh fuck. Well, she was ostensibly safe, but now there was a whole world of shame to explore within her. It commingled with the hangover, and never before had she wanted to die quite so acutely as that moment. She put up meager rationalizations and struggled to remember the previous night. Maybe it was their fault, all of this. Maybe she could blame them. But whoever could be faulted, the shame of falling off the wagon and making a fool of herself gnawed at her. 

Rose groaned — might as well start on that coffee. Maybe it would help with the pain.

Rose scratched her boob and sipped her coffee, one elbow resting on the stained plastic folding table that stood in the middle of the kitchen. Vriska and Meenah had barely enough store-brand coffee to make one cup, to say nothing of three, so it was as much watery as bitter. She wrinkled her nose but drank it all the same, her head pounding. At least they had a working toaster, she thought, as the smell of burning dust gave way to toasting Wonderbread.

She stared at the dozens of texts and missed calls from Kanaya, trying not to look at the time stamps from last night and through the morning so far. With all her heart, she wanted to call and apologize, beg for forgiveness — well, not  _ beg _ , but prostrate herself in an uncharacteristic show of humility, for certain. But every inch of her screamed misery, and she'd only sent two short texts:

"I am alive, intact, and safe. I will call you shortly to explain."

And:

"I love you and am sorry for causing you distress."

It was hard to own a bad situation that she didn't fully have her head wrapped around. The nauseating pain made it worse. And sitting on a folding chair in last night's underwear made the task outright impossible. Ugh, if only she hadn't been so god damn horny all of a sudden last night! How had she become sodden over Vriska, anyway? And Meenah? They had no elegance to them. No class, no grace whatsoever. Sure, they got things done in their own ways, but everything about them was... eugh. Even if troll girls smelled really, really nice. Especially the ones she'd known since her teens. And they had those lovely tentabulges in addition to their nooks...

With a "ding" that clipped through a shorted speaker, the toast popped up, drawing Rose into reality. At least she could make toast come out perfect, she thought, as she piled hers on a paper towel and started two more. She gnawed on a slice before sitting down, enjoying the way it crunched between her teeth. It wasn't nauseating pain, so it was a nice sensation. As she chewed, she stared into the ceramic bowl full of ash, wishing for the dark, sweet taste of a clove cigarette. She didn't even smoke.

"Do I smell toast, or am I having a stroke?"

Meenah yawned, stretching her back as she led a half-conscious Vriska from the hallway into the kitchen.

"Your note was lucid enough," Rose said.

Meenah laughed.

"Whale that's a fuckin' miracle right there," she said. "We were all fucked up last night. With how you kept egging us on, I'm surprised I could remember how to write!"

Rose's spirit sank through the floor and down toward the solid core of Earth C. On any other day, she might have hidden it, but in her state, it was obvious.

"She almost fucking got us arrested," grumbled Vriska, her hair a tangle twice the size of her head. "Horny fucking idiot."

"Hadn't you been engaging in public lewd behavior not moments before you accosted me?" Rose sniped.

Vriska poured her coffee and downed it in one gulp, still steaming hot.

"8ig difference 8etween hiding in an alley and crawling under a 8ar ta8le," Vriska said. "Also, this coffee is shit."

Rose sank yet further.

"You had barely enough grounds for one cup," she said, trying not to wonder just what she'd gotten up to in her drunken stupor. "Save your ire for your shopping dysfunction."

Vriska snatched the toast as it popped up, then crossed her arms.

"That has to be your weakest dig ever, Lalonde," she said.

It was at this point that Meenah slunk behind Vriska and gave her bony ass a generous squeeze. Vriska's cheeks went faint blue, and she glared daggers at her lover. Meenah just smiled in that "fuck you" sort of way and slung her own bread into the toaster.

"Don't let me interrupt you," she said, grabbing a mug from the sink. She filled it with coffee, which she downed in one gulp. While she didn't understand the cosmic shenanigans that went into it, she knew she'd put events into action that would lead to what they'd all been far too drunk for last night. So she pulled a bag of weed and a rolling tray from a cabinet, and, sitting at the end of the table, she began to roll a joint.

It started subtly, but Vriska's loins had begun to twitch, and she was already having an effect on Rose. Rose became very aware that Vriska's oversized t-shirt could have been hiding any manner of underwear — or none at all. She also noted that Meenah's tank top kept shifting such that it did a poor job of hiding her breasts. Not this shit again.

"Anyway, Lalonde, whatever's wrong with you, I think you need to figure it out," said Vriska, her own body responding to Rose's. "It was way too easy to pull you off the wagon. And I'm the one who's responsi8le for you 8eing on it in the first place!"

Rose stood and crossed her arms. Dammit, she thought, don't take the fucking bait! You know better!

"I will not deny you were of assistance when I was a teenager, but I found it much easier to remain sober once I started dating Kanaya," Rose said. "You know, your former moirail?"

Vriska snorted a hunk of half-chewed toast down her respiration tubes and sputtered. Not even bothering to compose herself, she stomped over to lean on the table. God, this self-righteous little know-it-all could be so arrogant. If only responding to her wasn't obviously falling into a trap...

"You know, 8'm glad you 8ro8ght her up," said Vriska. "I think she's at the core of your issues right now. What's wrong with your sex life?"

Rose's face turned beet red. She furrowed her brow, growing damp between her thighs. Just walk away, she thought.

"That's a wildly inappropriate question. May I ask, is it jealousy inspiring you, or have you regressed to the utter lack of couth you had when we were teenagers?"

"W8ll, I mean, you must have 8een pretty pent up last night," said Vriska, grinding her teeth and leaning in, even as her thinkpan screamed at her to walk away. "You were under the ta8le with your head 8etween my strut 8enders after two drinks. Doesn't sound like your marriage is t8king care of all of your concupiscent needs."

The concepts hung in the air between them, first of Rose giving Vriska head, then of Rose taking Kanaya's considerable girth wherever she could fit it. Both reeked of lust.

"You ought to take that back, Vriska," said Rose.

Vriska belted a laugh.

"Or wh8?"

Rose's lip twitched. She didn't bother with a one-liner; she grabbed her coffee cup and slammed it into the side of Vriska's face, sending shards of porcelain across the kitchen. Vriska staggered back, blinking as blue ran from an ugly gash in her cheek. She snarled, eyes fixed on Rose.

Rose swore internally. She fucked up, and she knew it.

Vriska grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her onto the table, face-up. She pressed her torso against Rose's and crashed into a kiss. She bled all over Rose's face and her hair and the table beneath them both, and she couldn't have cared less. Vriska wasn't sure which she enjoyed more: the softness of Rose's lips, or the fact that she was making a mess of a stuck-up bitch. She pulled away just long enough to breathe.

"Get your fucking hands off of me," said Rose, locking her ankles behind Vriska's hips. Vriska sneered and smeared blood all over Rose's face. Rose, shocked, shoved Vriska's shoulders. But her hips rocked against the growing girth between Vriska's legs, and sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Quit ru88ing your stupid hum8n nook against my 8ulge, then!" Vriska protested, even as she thrust against Rose's growing warmth.

Meenah put her skinny joint between her lips and lit it, smirking as she exhaled the pungent smoke.

"Are you dumb bitches gonna fuck or not?"

Both turned to stare at Meenah.

"8 don't want t8 fuck her!" Vriska shouted. "This pitch-starved piec8 of shit can't k8ep her hands off of me!"

"Speak for yourself, you dreadful cunt. You're the one who threw me on the table!"

Meenah sighed and stood. Puffing slowly at the joint that dangled from between her lips, she pulled Vriska away from Rose, planting a sloppy kiss on her lips, one hand rubbing against her bare nook. She then slipped her crotch-dampened fingers between Rose's lips and rubbed Vriska's genetic fluids into Rose's gums. Rose's eyes rolled back in her head as need boiled over in her body. Her mind swam, and her cunt spasmed, filling the room with the smell of her need. This time, it hit Vriska and Meenah both, hard as a bat to the head. Both drooled from their lips and their mouths alike. 

Meenah flipped Rose onto her stomach, bent over the table, and blew a cloud of smoke out of her nose.

"Now as I was saying," Meenah said, "are you two dumbasses gonna hate-fuck, or am I getting the first crack at this ass?"

Meenah slapped Rose on one cheek with authority, giving it a squeeze. Rose bit her lip and stared over her shoulder at the trolls behind her. These women, who treated her so poorly, who pulled her off the wagon and now all but demanded sex from her... too many feelings boiled within her, and her hangover wasn't exactly helping. But the idea of letting them fuck her, well, it had an appeal. She bit her lip. Was she really going to let this happen?

"Fine," Vriska grouse, walking over. She slapped Rose's ass, spiteful as much as sexy, enjoying her yelp and the way human skin turned pink. Where did this flighty broad get off having the only round ass in the house? Vriska pulled Rose's panties aside and guided the tip of her writhing tentabulge toward the warmth that awaited her.

"Oh fuck..." Rose whined as the cool thing slipped into her. She clenched her teeth and held the table as tightly as she could, whole body quivering. Oh hell, she  _ was _ letting this happen.

Meenah hoisted herself up onto the counter and sat, smoking and kicking her pajama pants to the ground. This was gonna be good. But by her butt, something vibrated. She looked down and — oh, what was THIS?

"Hey Rose, your wife is calling," she said, holding up the phone. "She won't mind you fucking my gillfrond, right?"

"No!" Rose shouted, but Vriska's bulge twisted deeper into her, and she moaned.

"Ah, kriller," said Meenah. "Hey, Kanaya. Meenah here. You looking for Rose?"

Rose writhed under Vriska, somehow finding deeper reserves of guilt and shame within herself. Her clit throbbed, and she hated it.

"Yeah, you probably wanna talk to her after she coasted you all night. )(ere you go, Maryam!"

The phone slapped against the table by Rose's face.

"Rose My Love Are You There?" said Kanaya over the speakerphone.

"Y-yes dear, I.. ungh, I am," she said.

"Darling Whats Wrong?"

"Yeah, Rose, what's wrong?" Meenah jeered.

Vriska pressed her hips against Rose's, bulge as deep as it would go.

"Hnnnnothing," Rose groaned. "But I-ah! I f-fucked up... Fell off."

"Darling What Do You Mean By Fell Off? Did You..."

"Ah-ah-alcohol! I, yeah, fucking got drunk on alcoho-ho-hoahfuck... I'm so so sorry."

"Oh Darling Im So Sorry To Hear That I Know How Proud You Are About Your Ability To Resist Your Addiction But Please Tell Me What Is Going On That's Making You Sound Like That? Are You Hurt?"

Vriska slapped Rose's ass, and she squealed.

"Relax, f8ssyf8ngs, she's just a little 8usy ke8ping my 8ulge warm," said Vriska, angling her bulge toward Rose's g-spot. Her thorax reverberated with a sub-bass hum of pleasure.

"Vriska?!"

"Now Rose, why d8n't you tell her what happened last night?"

Rose's voice caught in her throat every other syllable she tried to eject from her mouth.

"I w-was out t-talking to my p-publisher, fuck, oh fuck, and V-Vriska was drunk and - ah - she -ah - she was fucking Meenah behind a dumpster."

"Well... Thats Certainly Something To Find."

Vriska smacked Rose's ass hard.

"Not th8 part, spooky8itch!"

"And th-then she ffffucking came out with her belt undone, b-ungh!-because pestering meeee~ungh! Pestering me was m-more important than - oh fuck - than fucking her matesprit," Rose managed.

Meenah cackled like a jackal, crumpling against the cabinets.   
"Oh FUCK! Babe, you just got fucking ROASTED!"

Vriska snarled. This would not stand.

"F8ck y8u!" she shouted, grabbing Rose by the hair and twisting. Rose yelped, but Vriska was far from satisfied. She took the impromptu ash tray and dumped its contents onto Rose's head, wiping the mess up with her bloody, sweaty, teary-eyed head.

"I h8 you, you sm8g, know-it-all cunt! I fucking h8 you so much!"

She dragged her fingernails down Rose's back, leaving angry streaks that oozed red. Rose sobbed as the pain entwined with the pleasure. Her whole being shimmered with impossible light from within — her cunt glowed as if radioactive. Every scrap of her boiled. The sound coming from her throat hit an ear-piercing high note, and she sang as she came, a song older than music, a declaration of pleasure more absolute than magic.

"Oh Rose," Kanaya worried over the phone. "I Wish You Had Told Me You Were Spending Time With Your Kismesis. Kismeses? Either Way I Would Have Understood. I Do Understand."

Rose panted, wiping blue blood and a slurry of ash from her face.

"Huh?" Rose whimpered.

"Its Okay," said Kanaya. "Things Develop On Their Own Terms Sometimes. We Will Have To Have Them Over For Tea To Discuss Boundaries Of Course. I Am More Than Happy To Support You In That Especially With Regards To Your Continued Sobriety."

"Uh huh," Rose managed between moans.

"Why Don't You Call Me Once You're Done With Your Caliginous Endeavors My Beautiful One. I Love You More Than I Can Express. You Are The Only Light I See."

Tears ran down Rose's cheeks. She couldn't manage words, but she made little noises of affirmation.

"Alright, that's enough of that sentimental shit," Meenah said, stubbing out her roach on one of Rose's shoulder blades. "Fishka, mess up her face some more while I get started. And, oh, Kanaya, don't worry — we'll bring her back in one piece!"

She laughed and hung up before Kanaya could say goodbye, tossing the phone into a corner carelessly.

Vriska pulled out and walked around the table, mashing Rose's face against her throbbing bulge and nook, pulling blond hair taut like a dog leash. She rode Rose's face with vigor as Meenah took the other end, pressing her magenta girth against Rose's asshole. Rose whimpered, sweating into the fresh wounds on her back, filthy, used, and exhausted.

There, under the blood and cum and ash, eyes still streaming tears, she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to beta readers J, B, and L, whose names will be revealed when the fates allow.


End file.
